So far away
by Sara Sakurazuka
Summary: 50.Lanterna Adorava come le luci della stanza giocassero sull'abbronzata pelle del giovane – quei chiaroscuri che si creavano sulla sua pelle rendevano, per lui, tutto più eccitante.


Titolo: So far away  
Pairing: Iason Mink/Riki  
Fandom: Ai no Kusabi  
Genere: drammatico, e forse un po' erotico  
Avvertimento: yaoi  
Rating: Rosso  
Set: Delta (sfida multifandom)  
Note: Ho adorato questa storia sin dalle superiori, ma non ho mai avuto il coraggio di prenderli in mano. Ora, con i nuovi episodi usciti, mi sono appassionata di nuovo a loro, e questo è il risultato XD  
La numero 36 è messa apposta per ultima, mentre le altre sono in ordine sparso, come se fossero solo tanti pensierini 3

Odiava Iason, lo odiava dal più profondo del proprio essere, odiava quell'essere perfetto che si divertiva a buttarlo a terra, a rotolare nel fango, e poi interpretare la parte di un Dio che veniva a salvarlo.

02. Orgoglio  
Appoggiò il viso contro il palmo della mano, osservando il giovane sul suo letto – era così dannatamente eccitante osservarlo mentre cercava di resistere al piacere, ma tanto lui sapeva che alla fine avrebbe fatto cedere il suo orgoglio e lo avrebbe avuto.

03. Spirito  
Distruggere il suo spirito lo avrebbe reso un _pet_ perfetto, ma poi avrebbe perso tutto il divertimento nel guardare quegli occhi sempre così vivi, che lo guardavano senza alcuna paura.

04. Storia  
Aveva solo 15 anni la prima volta che aveva incontrato il Blondie, e credeva che era una storia nata e morta lì – non sapeva ancora se era felice o meno che quella storia non fosse che all'inizio allora.

05. Tempo  
Doveva solo attendere pazientemente per un po' di tempo, doveva solo evitare di pensare costantemente a lui – perché prima o poi Riki sarebbe ritornato da lui, e non lo avrebbe più lasciato andare.

06. Guerra  
Quella di Guy era una vera e propria dichiarazione di guerra nei suoi confronti, e lui avrebbe risposto – perché ormai Riki poteva essere solo suo.

07. Tradimento  
Quando si era visto consegnare l'anello, che lui personalmente aveva messo a Riki, aveva provato per la prima volta la sensazione di essere stato tradito, perché c'era un unico modo per toglierlo senza di lui – scoprire che in realtà Riki non lo aveva fatto di sua volontà lo rendeva felice e furioso allo stesso tempo.

08. Sentore  
I suoi sensi lo avvertivano che legarsi troppo al Blondie era pericolo, ma proprio non riusciva a resistergli e a toglierselo dalla mente, per quanto ci avesse provato.

09. Giovinezza  
Osservava il corpo del ragazzo che gli dormiva accanto; amava il suo spirito indomabile, la forza con quale soltanto un giovane affrontava ogni prova che la vita gli metteva davanti.

10. Orme  
Prima di incontrare Iason, era sempre stato convinto che avrebbe sempre seguito le orme di Guy e della loro banda, ma ora che aveva tutte quelle attenzioni da parte del Blondie, non era più tanto sicuro.

11. Preda  
Era come il gioco del gatto col topo – un eterno inseguimento senza mai realmente catturare la preda; lo catturava, ci giocava e poi lo lasciava libero, sempre il solito circolo vizioso.

12. Stirpe  
Era sempre stupito da come uno come Iason, appartenente ad un'élite molto superiore alla sua, avesse scelto proprio uno come lui come proprio animale – eppure in qualche modo, questo alimentava il suo ego e lo faceva credere importante per il Blondie.

13. Passi  
Ogni volta che sentiva i passi del Blondie che si avvicinavano al suo letto, sentiva il cuore battere più forte – quei passi avevano ormai fin troppo potere su di lui.

14. Rito  
Il Blondie lo osservava sempre: ogni suo movimento era controllato dai freddi occhi del biondo, nemmeno fosse un qualche sacerdote intento a compiere qualche rito.

15. Vittoria  
Oh, quale magra consolazione aver vinto il cuore del giovane solo in quel momento, proprio ora che non ci sarebbe più stato un futuro, Riki doveva ricambiare apertamente i suoi sentimenti...?

16. Languore  
Non si sarebbero mai abbandonati uno tra le braccia dell'altro, per assaporare quel languore che l'unione tra il loro corpo sudati poteva generare – avrebbe solo continuato a dare e prendere fin quando ne avrebbero avuto la possibilità.

17. Mortale  
Per Riki aveva compiuto un peccato mortale – unirsi carnalmente con un animaletto – ma non se ne pentiva affatto, e anzi, si rendeva conto che ne era davvero valsa la pena, e se mai fosse rinato avrebbe compiuto quel peccato all'infinito.

18. Favorito  
Tutti lo odiavano, lui, Riki, un semplice rifiuto dei bassifondi, che era diventato l'animaletto di Iason – un animaletto così speciale che il Blondie proprio non aveva alcuna intenzione di cambiare.

19. Giardino  
Per lui, cresciuto nei bassifondi, il luogo in cui viveva Iason poteva quasi essere un Eden a cui agognare – solo che poi gli si era rivelato quasi un luogo maledetto, avverso a lui e al suo carattere ribelle, e si chiedeva come riuscisse Iason a non impazzire stando dietro a tante regole.

20. Eros  
Era solo una relazione di dare e ricevere, era solo il concedersi ad un uomo che poi lo possedeva anche per ore, era solo una storia di sesso, nulla di più – perché allora permettere a Iason di averlo era così dannatamente eccitante e piacevole?

21. Canto  
I gemiti di Riki per lui erano la melodia più bella del mondo – sapere che il ragazzo ora gemeva solo per lui, poi, rendeva quel canto anche più eccitante.

22. Tocco  
La maggior parte delle volte il suo corpo era sfiorato dalla stoffa dei guanti del Blondie – quel maledetto solo raramente si degnava di toccarlo a mani nude, e lui agognava quel tocco freddo, ma il suo orgoglio gli impediva di proferire parola.

23. Silenzi  
Odiava quando lui perdeva staffe e alzava la voce, mentre il Blondie lo guardava soltanto – a volte odiava davvero quanto quell'uomo potesse essere silenzioso.

24. Movenze  
Oh, Riki lo faceva apposta – sapeva benissimo quando quella lenta camminata dalla porta fino al letto lo facesse impazzire, e probabilmente anche al giovane piaceva quando perdeva la testa per lui.

25. Calore  
Come Blondie non aveva mai assaporato il calore di un altro essere umano – le relazioni troppo strette erano vietate – ma adorava il calore di quel giovane, mentre la notte, dopo un'intensa passione, si addormentava tra le sue braccia.

26. Apparizione  
Credeva ancora a volte di aver incontrato Riki per volontà si una qualche divinità che era ormai stanca delle solite regole – per questo il giovane era apparso sulla sua strada.

27. Inebriare  
La pelle di Riki aveva un profumo particolare, un profumo quasi selvaggio – e lui poteva quasi ubriacarsi di quel magnifico profumo.

28. Dita  
Detestava e amava contemporaneamente le lunghe e sottili dita del Blondie – Iason era capace di fargli provare fin troppe sensazioni piacevoli con solo la punta delle dita.

29. Nostalgia  
Quando Iason lo aveva lasciato andare non si era mai riabituato alla sua vita di prima – era come se il ghetto in cui era nato e cresciuto non avesse più importanza per lui – o più semplicemente era il Blondie a mancargli, ma non riusciva ad ammetterlo a se stesso.

30. Legame  
C'era qualcosa tra di loro che era ormai impossibile da spezzare, qualcosa che nessuno e probabilmente nemmeno loro capivano – era un legame insolubile che sarebbe durato per sempre, in accordo o disaccordo con la loro volontà.

31. Erba  
Si era spesso sentito dire che l'erba cattiva non muore mai, specialmente quando con la sua banda combinavano qualche guaio serio – lo credeva anche Iason una mala erba visto ciò che alla fine era successo?

32. Sembianze  
Riki era completamente diverso da ogni altro pet che avesse mai incontrato – Riki era come un enorme gatto selvatico, e questo gli faceva venire i brividi di piacere al solo pensiero di sottometterlo e addomesticarlo.

33. Nettare  
Il nettare che spillava dal corpo del giovane, era per lui probabilmente il miglior liquore che avesse mai assaggiato – ora che lo aveva assaggiato non avrebbe mai più rinunciato ad avere il ragazzo solo per se ogni volta che lo desiderava.

34. Rossore  
Il giovane non era solito imbarazzarsi; era anzi provvisto di una malizia che lo rendeva molto più intrigante di ogni altro animaletto con cui si era intrattenuto – solo ogni tanto le guance di Riki si imporporavano ed era una visione fin troppo deliziosa per non approfittarne.

35. Possesso  
Più lo guardava e più si rendeva conto che lui desiderava quel ragazzo, lo desiderava in ogni modo possibile ed immaginabile – desiderava che Riki fosse solo suo, e che nessuno osasse nemmeno guardarlo, figuriamoci toccarlo.

37. Fautore  
Avrebbe voluto incolpare Guy della disgrazia che stava succedendo – ma in realtà sapeva bene che tutto aveva iniziato a precipitare nel momento in cui si era innamorato di Riki, ma non avrebbe mai potuto non provare quel tipo di sentimento per il ragazzo.

38. Sfrontatezza  
Riki aveva un carattere che lo aveva ben presto reso nemico a molti altri animaletti, e non solo – ma Iason era in qualche modo anche orgoglioso di come il suo favorito non si facesse mai mettere i piedi in testa da nessuno.

39. Fato  
Non poteva credere nel destino o nelle casualità, lui che aveva sempre vissuto sotto gli ordini diretti di Jupiter – eppure, la prima volta che aveva incontrato Riki, ecco, in quel preciso istante si era detto che era stato il destino a mettere il ragazzo sulla sua strada, e lui non voleva farsi sfuggire una simile occasione.

40. Labbra  
Tutto in lui era freddo, persino le sue labbra – adorava perciò le labbra del suo pet, che sembravano sempre ardenti e messe lì a sua disposizione, in modo che potesse divorarle ogni volta che ne avesse avuta l'occasione.

41. Pensiero  
Era un pensiero fisso, uno di quelli che non riuscivi mai a toglierti dalla testa, uno di quelli che ti perseguita sempre – provava forse qualcosa per il Blondie, per continuare a pensarlo sempre?

42. Ritorno  
Sarebbe ritornato da lui, prima o poi, lui ne aveva la certezza assoluta – per questo l'aveva lasciato andare, perché quel suo prezioso animaletto ormai non poteva più stare senza il suo padrone.

43. Ferita  
Avrebbe voluto uccidere Guy, lo avrebbe voluto fare a pezzi, e nemmeno così avrebbe potuto placare la propria sete di vendetta per ciò che aveva fatto al suo Riki.

44. Confine  
C'erano confini che loro, Blondie, non potevano oltrepassare, era un reato oltrepassarli – ma Jupiter si rendeva conto che ciò era impossibile se si aveva Riki per animaletto?

45. Furore  
Gli occhi di Riki erano così vivi; trasmettevano un furore che non aveva mai visto in nessun abitante di quella maledetta città – e questo, questo lo aveva attratto subito verso il ragazzo.

46. Volto  
Odiava il viso del Blondie – sembrava sempre così freddo e distaccato, e lui avrebbe voluto fare qualsiasi cosa pur di fargli cambiare espressione.

47. Candore  
Ghignò mentre osservava il ragazzo sulle sue lenzuola – a volte Riki, nonostante tutto ciò che facevano in camera da letto, sembrava davvero ancora un ragazzino innocente.

48. Vino  
Si deliziava del sapore del giovane animaletto come se fosse il vino più pregiato in circolazione.

49. Incisione  
Avrebbe voluto marchiare il corpo di Riki, in modo che a tutti fosse chiaro che fosse soltanto suo, e che quindi nessuno – specialmente Guy – mettesse gli occhi su di lui.

Adorava come le luci della stanza giocassero sull'abbronzata pelle del giovane – quei chiaroscuri che si creavano sulla sua pelle rendevano, per lui, tutto più eccitante.

36. Crepuscolo  
Non aveva mai pensato a come sarebbe stata la sua fine, ma non credeva sarebbe stata simile – non credeva che il ragazzo sarebbe tornato da lui, non credeva che l'ultima cosa che avrebbe visto sarebbe stato lui o che l'ultima cosa sentita sarebbe stata la sua voce, ma poteva ritenersi soddisfatto, e si, anche felice.


End file.
